Sepi
by Raika Miyazaki
Summary: Sekarang aku tahu arti dari akan kesepian, dan telah kurasakan kesendirian itu, sungguh sakit teramat menyiksa diriku. Tanpa dirimu kesepian yang kurasakan seakan perintah dan sakit untuk dikenang. / Sequel "Rindu" / Sarada's POV / Hope You Like This / Happpy Reading, Minna XD


**Disclamer** : Naruto, Boruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyō Kodachi, Mikio Ikemoto**. I didn't receive any profit in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Sepi**

By **Raika Miyazaki**

Character : **Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha**

Genre : **Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

Rating : **T**

Warning : **AU, OOC** **(berusaha tidak OOC pastinya)** **, EYD ada yang ditiadakan, typo** **(s)** **yang bertebaran, dll**.

 **Summary** : Sekarang aku tahu arti dari akan kesepian, dan telah kurasakan kesendirian itu, sungguh sakit teramat menyiksa diriku. Tanpa dirimu kesepian yang kurasakan seakan perintah dan sakit untuk dikenang. / **Sequel "Rindu"** / **Sarada's POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Happy Reading All ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepi ... satu kata mewakilkan sebuah perasaan. Perasaan dimana merasa sendirian, tanpa ada siapapun yang menemani. Merasa sunyi dengan kehidupan yang dijalani.

'Tik ... Tok ... Tik ... Tok' Suara jam dinding menemaniku di tengah malam yang begitu sepi seperti sekarang ini. Jari-jariku menari diatas tuts keyboard laptopku dan mataku tetap terfokus pada layar 14 inch dengan deretan kata per kata, kalimat per kalimat yang berada di dalamnya.

"Huh ... Akhirnya bisa beristirahat juga." Gumamku merentangkan badanku yang selama lima jam lebih memperbaiki revisi yang begitu banyak. Agak heran juga dosenku tidak semulus teman-teman sejurusanku.

"Hmmph ... Sarada! Kau tidak boleh mengeluh, oke! _Shaaanaarooo_!"

"Sarada! Kau kapan tidur? Ini sudah jam berapa!?" Kudengar mama berteriak sampai ke arah kamarku. Gawat! Sepertinya barusan aku tanpa sengaja terlalu mengencangkan suaraku.

"I, iya ma! Ini Sara sudah selesai!" Kubuat suaraku tidak kalah keras menjawab pertanyaan mama. Aku buru-buru membereskan semua kertas, buku, catatan, dan laptopku. Karena sejak papa kembali harus dinas ke luar kota, setiap lima menit setelah berteriak seperti barusan pasti mama langsung menuju kamarku dan mengecek keadaanku. Aku tidak ingin dimarahi oleh papa lagi, seperti terakhir kali sebelum papa kembali pergi dinas ke luar kota. Papa menemukanku masih mengerjakan skripsi hingga jam empat dini hari. Melihat papa sangat marah sekali waktu itu membuatku sangat takut, huh.

Kudengar suara pintu berderit dan dapat kulihat mama membuka pintu kamarku yang sudah kunyalakan lampu tidur. Walau dalam kondisi kamar sudah setengah gelap dan hanya ada cahaya kecil dari lampu tidurku, aku bisa melihat mama menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat di dadanya.

"Iya ma, ini kan Sarada sudah mau pergi tidur." Aku langsung beranjak ke kasurku dan merebahkan tubuhku diatasnya.

"Mama cuma ingin memastikanmu untuk tidur." Kulihat mama mendekati ranjangku dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Kurasakan sentuhan lembut mama di puncak kepalaku, inilah yang aku sukai dari kebiasaan mama sekarang. Memang sih hal ini terasa seperti anak kecil, tapi aku sangat suka sentuhan mama seperti ini.

"Iya ma, Sara akan tidur kok."

"Yaudah ... Sekarang tidur." Kurasakan kecupan ringan di keningku membuatku malu.

"Ma, mama! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Tapi kau tetap putri kecil mama, sayang. Kamu seharian sudah mengurus segala hal untuk persyaratan sidangmu dan pulang langsung mengerjakan skripsimu. Jadi sekarang tidur biar tubuhmu bisa istirahat."

"Iya mama." Kulihat mama mulai beranjak dari kamarku dan berjalan keluar kamarku. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar, mama memberikan senyuman indahnya hanya untukku dan kubalas senyuman juga ke arah mama. Sekarang aku tau apa yang membuat papa begitu mencintai mama.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mencintai ... aku masih sering berpikir, cinta itu apa? Begitu banyak bentuk ikatan cinta di dunia ini. Tapi aku menyukai bentuk ikatan cinta antara mama dan papa. Walau papa sering ke luar kota dalam waktu yang lama, tapi cinta papa padaku dan mama tidak berkurang. Walau berimbas setiap papa pulang, pasti mereka berdua seperti pasangan baru menikah walau umur sudah tidaklah muda. Sering sekali aku dibuat iri oleh mereka, kapan aku bisa seperti itu dengan Boruto?

"Hnngh? Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu?" Gumamku pelan berpikir sedikit apa yang kulupakan. Oh iya! Baka Boruto! Aduh mana handphoneku!?

"Dimana handphoneku ya?" Kucoba meraba nakas samping ranjangku ada kacamata dan ini dia! Cepat-cepat kubuka handphone milikku dan melihat isi whatsapp-ku.

 **WhatsApp**

Missed voice call at 21:43

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:**  
Tomat?

 **Sarada U.:  
** Iya ren?  
(dilihat 21:54)  
Lah mana ini si duren? =.="

"Haaaah ... kupikir sudah dibalas. Aku tidak tau kalo dia telepon tadi." Kuhela nafas mengingat saat jam segitu mama memanggilku dan handphone milikku yang kuletakkan di kamar. Ku letakkan kembali handphone milikku diatas nakas tepat disamping kacamata-ku.

Kurebahkan tubuhku kembali ke atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit. Terakhir chat darinya adalah jam 10 pagi dimana aku sedang dipusingkan oleh persyaratan untuk mengurus bebas perpustakaan dan sekaligus revisi dari dosen pembimbingku. Tidak biasanya dia menghilang selama ini. Memang salahku sih tidak menjawab telponnya dua jam yang lalu jadi beginilah sekarang.

Entah kenapa aku sulit untuk tidur sekarang. Aku cukup gelisah mengingat dia meneleponku hanya sekali dan setelahnya tidak meneleponku lagi. Jangan-jangan apa penyakit lamanya kambuh disana? Apakah itu telepon terakhirnya sebelum masuk ruang rawat? Ba, bagaimana ini? A, aku takut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Tanpa kusadari setitik air meluncur dari sudut mataku menuruni pipiku. Dengan cepat kuusap air mataku. Tidak! Aku percaya bahwa baka durenku baik-baik saja. Aku yakin! Sebaiknya aku tidur takut mama akan kembali ke kamarku lagi.

.

.

.

Siang pun telah berganti malam, dan malam ini begitu sepi yang menyelimuti diri. Tiada tempat yang indah untuk menyemangati hari ini. Dengan semua apa yang telah terjadi hari ini, membuatku ingin menangis begitu keras. Terdiam diriku dalam kesendirian, terdiam membisu tanpa kata yang terucap dari diriku,dan merenung perasaanku di kesendirian. Dengan sisa jejak air mataku, kubuka chat terakhir kali aku dengannya.

 **WhatsApp**

 **Sarada U.:  
** Boruto?  
(dilihat 09:37)

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Maaf gue kecapean sar. Gue aja tidur jam 10  
Lebih tepatnya ketiduran :'(  
Maafin gue sar. Akhir-akhir ini bakal banyak kegiatan :'(

 **Sarada U.:  
** Hmm yaudah  
Asal ga tiba-tiba kena tipes aja.  
Gue ga mau tau lagi kalo sampe kena lagi karena teledor jaga diri  
Yaudah ga usah chat gue saja sampe kegiatan lu selesai  
Toh kemarin jam berapa udah ga respon kan?

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Iya makanya  
Maaf :'(

 **Sarada U.:**  
Hn.  
Udah ga usah chat kalo disana lagi ribet  
Gue aja ga tau lu sibuk ngapain disana  
Yaudah yang ini serius sih,  
Chat aja kalo udah bener" ga ngurusin kegiatan apapun jadi yaaaa  
Mau 3 hari sampai seminggu ga chat juga yaudah  
Biar gue ga usah ngarep apa-apa lagi  
Maaf ya dah urusi saja asal ga kena tipes

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Tomat marah banget ini keknya =.="  
Ya Tuhan ...

 **Sarada U.:**  
Ga kok biasa aja.  
Cuma memang lagi mikir juga.  
Mending fokusin aja kegiatannya apa  
Kan ga ngasih tau juga yasudah  
(dilihat 11:17)  
Oh kalo boleh tebak lagi ngurus yang mahasiswa baru ya?  
Yaudah _ganbatte_  
Udah kelarin aja tuh kegiatannya sampe tuntas baru chat lagi

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Kan gue udah bilang, sayang.  
Disela istirahat pokoknya gue kabarin kok  
Please gue minta pengertiannya banget  
Gue tau gue salah, Sarada. Ga ngasih tau lu sebelumnya.  
Tapi tolong jangan marah :'(

 **Sarada U.:  
** Apa? Yang gue tau tugas lu ngitung dana doang?  
Yaudah terserah toh istirahat lu juga paling bentar juga percuma  
Sudah jangan bikin gue ngarep, biarin aja deh  
Untuk seminggu ini kalo masih ngurus begituan yaudah urusin aja ga masalah  
Sudah ga usah chat sampe kegiatan ngurusnya selesai biar gue ga ngarep apapun lagi

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Trus gue harus apa mat?  
Ga boleh chat lu gitu?

 **Sarada U.:  
** Ya kalo masih inget chat aja toh gue disini hanya nunggu kok  
Kan lu yang sibuk ini ren. Gue kan sibuk hanya ngerjain skripsi  
Beda kan ahahahaha X"D  
Yasudah intinya setiap lu chat gue ga akan ngarep respon lu cepet lagi  
Atau menghilang selama 22 jam juga berarti jelas kan  
Gue udah ga boleh ngarep lagi ahahahaha  
Toh kemarin gue kenapa-kenapa lu juga ga bakalan nanya ini ahahahahaa  
Yasudahlah gue emang ga boleh cengeng sama harus lebih mandiri saja :")  
Maaf ya kalo nyusahin, dah beresin kegiatannya tar chat lagi kalo mas masih inget

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Perasaan harusnya sibuk lu dah =.="  
Gue pasti bakal selalu inget lu, Sarada!

 **Sarada U.:**  
Tapi faktanya gue masih bales walau low respon  
Tapi ga sampai 2jam lebih kan?  
Dan bagus deh kalo masih inget gue, kirain lupa sama gue :p

 **Boruto U. Si Baka Duren:  
** Apaan sih lupa sama lu? Ga bakalan Sarada!  
Gue beneran minta maaf :'(  
Gue bingung dah kalo gini  
Gue pengen chat sama lu terus, Sarada.  
Sarada?  
Sial centang 1 lagi  
(dilihat 21:53)

"Hiikkksss ... bodoh! Harusnya gue ga boleh bertindak egois seperti ini!" Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menahan suaraku agar tidak terdengar oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh mama. Aku takut jika mama tau akan marah besar. Aku pun membalas cepat untuknya. Sudah cukup aku tidak boleh egois lagi!

Hembusan angin malam menggerakkan dedaunan di pohon, dan menciptakan bunyi gemeresik di tengah malam yang begitu sunyi. Udara yang begitu menggigit tubuhku, hingga gigiku saling bersentuhan menciptakan bunyi gemeletuk, namun rasa sedihku jauh lebih besar dan membuatku tetap bertahan di sini. Rasa yang tertahan di hatiku begitu menyesakkan dada. Tidakkah dia tau bagaimana khawatirnya diriku!? Sebelum ini dia mengatakan jika dia sempat hampir jatuh sakit lagi? Tapi sekarang malah seperti ini. Aku sadar aku begitu egois, tapi aku begitu ketakutan jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Perlahan ku berjalan masuk ke kamarku. Menutup pintu balkon kamarku dari udara dingin yang berhembus.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan kugenggam benda persegi panjang dengan erat. Aku selalu merindukan kasih sayangmu, kamu yang saat ini mampu mengerti semua kekuranganku. Saat kecewa ku terlalu dalam ... aku hanya dapat berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'. Dan disinilah aku dengan menelan semua rasa kecewa dalam kesepian yang tak tertahankan. Dalam kesunyian malam, sekali lagi aku hanya bisa menangis dalam kesunyian yang menggigit hati.

"Boruto ... apakah kau disana baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku jika aku terkadang egois. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun kau akan kutunggu." Kututup kedua mataku menahan lebih banyak air mata yang jatuh di kedua pipiku. Sekarang aku tahu arti dari akan kesepian, dan telah kurasakan kesendirian itu, sungguh sakit teramat menyiksa diriku. Tanpa dirimu kesepian yang kurasakan seakan perintah dan sakit untuk dikenang. Bahkan sejak kesendirian ini aku hadapi sendiri, aku tak pernah merasa sepi. Namun sekarang kusadari bahwa aku tidak bisa terus begini, ingin berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu yang terbaik. Mungkin dengan cara aku harus terus berjuang tetap menunggumu sampai kapanpun, itulah cara terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Cinta adalah ketulusan bukan main-main. Cinta yang tulus akan selalu ada kapanpun dan menemani dikala sepi menghampiri. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Boruto. Sekalipun kesepian ini mendera dan menggerogotiku begitu dalam, namun aku tidak ingin menyerah. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, mendukungmu, dan menunggumu sekuat mungkin. Inilah caraku ... untuk terus bertahan padamu, matahariku.

.

.

 **~The End~**

.

.

 **Note** : Wadaaaaw apa-apaan ini OMG gue bikin beginian lagi *nabok pipi sendiri* ampun daaah aaaah maafkan daku. Akhir" ini author lagi GEGANA (gelisah, galau, merana) oleh banyak hal, jadinya bikinnya beginian lagi astagaaa T^T ayolah bikin ff yang berkualitas atuh T^T maaf ya author malah nyampah ff dengan bikin ff beginian huhuhuhuhu T^T pasti ini ancur dibanding fic terdahulunya T^T maafkan daku para readers yang terhormat T^T

Oh ya silakan review-nya ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberikan solusi, dan yang pasti buka ngeflame karakternya oke ;) Silakan readers yang terhormat meninggalkan review untukku :D

.

.

Sign,

 **Raika Miyazaki**


End file.
